Did I Ever Stand A Chance?
by Fairy Drabbles
Summary: How could Lucy compete with someone like Lisanna? Someone so sweet, nice, and completely perfect where she... wasn't. Natsu deserves someone like her; not nerdy Lucy. But what does Natsu have to say about that?


**Did I Ever Stand A Chance?  
**How could Lucy compete with someone like Lisanna? Someone so sweet, nice, and completely perfect where she... wasn't. Natsu deserves someone like her; not nerdy Lucy. But what does Natsu have to say about that?

* * *

_Look at them. They're a match made in Heaven, and you're just blocking them from their happiness._

No matter how much Lucy tried, she continued to look at the two childhood best friends. A sweet-looking girl with silvery white hair laughed next to a comically pink-haired boy who described one of his missions with her; calling her the 'weak link' in the group and how he had to save her every time they went out. Of course Natsu didn't know how mean his words were- he _was _dense after all -but it didn't stop Lucy from hurting every time he said so. Lisanna continued to smile at him, looking at his onyx eyes with a smile... just like she used to do.

_Stop it Lucy! _She scolded herself, prying her eyes away from them. She had no reason to be mad at Lisanna anyways. Ever since she returned from Edolas, she had been nothing but kind to her. Sometimes she wished that she was mean _just _so she could have an excuse to hate her.

Looking at them again, she saw Lisanna whisper something to Natsu making him blush like an idiot. She looked away after that. She caught portions of their conversations though.

_"So cute-,"_ he had to be talking about when she blushed.

_"Best friend-,"_ well, they were best friends since childhood. Obviously he'd choose her.

_"- our bed,"_ Lucy cringed in disgust. And she thought he was too dense for that.

_"- I might like -"_ she stopped listening after that. She knew that it would kill her to hear him say 'you', or 'Lisanna'.

Miss Lisanna was just perfect; wasn't she Natsu?

"Why does she have to be so perfect?" She grumbled, looking back again to try to catch a glimpse of them.

"Who has to be perfect Luce?" She then hears and jumps a mile. Standing right in front of her is Natsu... and of course, Lisanna, who's smiling at her with her arm looped around Natsu's. Despite not wanting to, she looks at the interlocked arms willing them to separate. "Luce?"

She snaps her head back up to see Natsu staring at her worriedly. "Hey, you alright?" He asks, and she gives him a fake smile. "Yeah! You just scared me, you- you- baka!" She said, but noticing the suspicion in his eyes, she gives a Lucy-kick and watches him flop to the floor of Fairy Tail, everyone looking at her oddly. "Kyaaaa!"

Lisanna ran to him to see if he was alright, and Gray just grinned. "Thanks for hitting flamebrain! The romantic tension between him and Lis was killing me!" He laughed and Lucy's mood simply sours. So she wasn't the only one who thought they were perfect, hm?

She looks back at Lisanna who has a blush dusted on her face. Shaking her head, she looks back at Natsu and cradles his head in her arms. Looking closer, she notices a purplish bruise on his cheek. A twinge of guilt hits her. She didn't mean Natsu to get a bruise; she just wanted him to shut up.

"Mira-nee, can you get me an ice pack?" Lisanna asked and Mirajane gave a silent laugh.

"Alright Lisanna, but I'm telling you that Natsu's going to get right back up. He's gone through worse, being with Lucy this often." She comments, but it only makes Lisanna more worried.

"Poor Natsu, don't worry! I'll take care of you!" She smiles, looking like the perfect vision of an angel. Sighing, Lucy looked at her. She couldn't compete with someone like her. And she was almost 100% sure that Lisanna liked Natsu. And even more that Natsu liked Lisanna back. They were perfect- and she was just standing in the way.

"Aren't they the cutest couple?" Mira asks, and Lucy jumps in surprise. There's a glint of mischief in her eyes, and Lucy could only tell that she was planning a scheme for someone to get together- probably Natsu and Lisanna, by the looks of it.

Lucy nods in reply. "Yeah, they are. They're perfect for each other, aren't they?" She asks, a bittersweet smile on her face.

"Are you jealous?" Mira then asks, and Lucy almost chokes on her spit.

"Excuse me?" She asks, not sure that she heard right.

"Are. You. Jealous?" She repeats, enunciating each word, closely examining Lucy's expression. A sense of panic comes through her. Mira couldn't know. She'd tell Lisanna (they were sisters, after all), then Lisanna would tell Natsu and then they wouldn't even talk anymore since it'd be too awkward!

Getting up and dusting off her miniskirt, she looks at Mirajane. "Hey Mira, I'm leaving!" Lucy says hurriedly, and the girl in question simply smiles- one that she could tell was masked in pure evil.

"Okay Lucy! Be safe!" She replies, continuing to smile- but not at her, no. At the perfect couple where she was in love with one of them.

Natsu Dragneel. Her best friend, partner, and one-sided romantic interest.

It seemed like one of those cliche romantic stories. Except this time, the heroine wasn't getting the guy. If Lucy was the heroine in the first place.

* * *

As soon as Lucy got to her apartment, she took out a light pink notebook with a golden heart-shaped lock. It seemed like an incredibly childish notebook, but it was the last thing her mom, Layla, gave to her before she died. Taking out her Celestial Keys- one of them was actually the key to the notebook, she froze. Looking closer, she saw that her lock had been tampered with.

The heart's right side looked melted off, and she could see that the edges of her notebook were a charred black. Like it was _burnt. _Anger quickly rose on the face of the blonde. Natsu- how dare he?!_  
_

She was just about to stomp back to Fairy Tail when she remembered that it was her diary. _Natsu Dragneel _read her diary- where she confessed more than a hundred times on how she liked him. An embarrassed blush dusted her cheeks- until another bittersweet smile appears on her face.

So that's it, huh? If he didn't say anything about it then he wanted to forget about it. He didn't like her. At all. Well, that just brightened up her mood didn't it?

Lucy closed her eyes and let out a sigh. So he really didn't like her. Flipping her notebook to the next empty page, she froze once more. On each and every page of her notebook (she checked), there were messy scribbles all over it. Like the writings of a 5-year-old... or a certain dense pink-haired idiot.

Reading each word, a brighter blush appeared on her face.

_Luce, what's a romantic interest?_

_I'll **kill **Dan Straight for making you cry on your first date!_

_I always sleep with you Luce. Why do you dream about it?_

_When did you go out with Sting?!_

_Who's the 'he' you keep mentioning here?_

_You like him?! TELL ME WHO HE IS!_

_Why does this boy keep making you cry? I'll hurt him!_

_I'll never let you feel sad Luce._

_We're best friends remember?_

Lucy thanked the stars that she never mentioned Natsu's name personally. Knowing Natsu, he'd probably never know it's him unless someone explained it. Closing her eyes, she felt tears form in them. Somehow, him knowing felt like a relief. She didn't have to hide it anymore. She'd feel free of the pain.

She stayed like this- in silence, until a higher-than-body-temperature warm hand touched her shoulder. Looking up, she froze when she saw Natsu, his head tilted innocently with onyx eyes colored in concern. "Lucy, you were crying. I can smell your tears from a mile away. Why are you sad?" He asked.

"N-Nothing," Lucy replied, trying to wipe her tears by blinking rapidly- only to see a giant bruise on his left cheek. She didn't mean to hit him that hard! Putting up a shaky hand, she laid it softly on the cheek, brushing against it in a soft but repetitive motion. Natsu winced slightly but allowed her to continue.

"Luce," he rasped softly, causing her to take her hands out in fear of hurting him.

"I-I'm sorry," she muttered. "For hitting you. I didn't mean to hit you hard..."

Natsu simply smiles at her. "It's fine! Maybe you can repay me by letting you sleep on your bed?" He asks cheekily and Lucy simply rolls her eyes in response. "Not gonna happen, Natsu."

"You know I'll stay there anyway. It's more like _our bed_, isn't it?" He laughs, expecting me to laugh too.

Lucy freezes at that. Our bed. That's what he told Lisanna. Lisanna. He liked Lisanna. He probably _loves _Lisanna. What was she doing?

"Uhm, Natsu... I think you should be going..." I mutter, and his laughs give an abrupt stop.

"Why?" He asks, a harsh tone overcoming him. "Why should I leave, Lucy?"

The harsh tone takes a toll on Lucy. What right did he have to get mad? She was the one in a one-sided romance, she's the one who loves an idiot, and she's the one whose notebook was read even if a sign clearly said that it was **PRIVATE**!

"This is MY apartment. You play by MY rules. And I want you OUT." She said angrily.

"I ain't leaving Luce!" He said just as angrily, walking towards her until they were toe-to-toe.

"Why? So you can brag your relationship in my face? So you can make me feel like even worse shit? Why? What the hell do you want from me?!" She screamed in his face as his face turn several shades of red.

"I. WANT. ANSWERS." He roared, then grabbed the pink notebook so hard that some pages were shaken out. "WHO'S. THE. BOY. THAT. YOU'RE. TALKING. ABOUT. HERE?" Lucy glared at him in stone-cold silence, making Natsu even angrier. "I SAID-"

"WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAYS? YOU HAVE LISANNA! YOU SHOULDN'T CARE ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE! YOU'RE NOT A PART OF IT!" She screamed in reply, their faces so close that he could feel his heated breath fan her face.

"YES I AM! BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE, LUCY!" He shouted back, rendering her speechless. He liked her? "You're mine," he said again, softly this time, his forehead resting against hers.

Lucy was silent. She didn't know what to say, what to do. But she didn't dwell on it; especially since a pair of lips on hers stopped her from saying anything.

They continued to kiss pouring all their emotions into it, and when they let go- full blushes on their faces, swollen lips, and completely breathless -Natsu smiled at her.

"I like you, Luce." He said, and just as she was about to reply, he cut her off. "Whoever that boy is in your notebook, I promise I'll treat you better. I'll make you smile and never let you cry. I won't be like him; I'll always make you happy!" He said in a confident tone, making Lucy look at him awkwardly. "Luce? What's wrong?"

"Th-The boy..." she started, but Natsu stopped her. "I know, Luce. You love him... but give me a chance. I'll be way better than him!" He stated, making Lucy look even more awkward.

"U-Umm, the boy in the notebook? He's y-you." Lucy finally spluttered out, making Natsu freeze in surprise.

"M-Me? I made you cry? I left you alone? I broke your heart? I'm the reason why you're always sad?" He asked, silent at first before he surprised the both of them with a loud curse and the unmistakable sound of a boy hitting his head against a wall. Repeatedly.

"Natsu! Stop it!" Lucy cried, pulling his head back- somehow successfully doing so, and leaving him with minor bruises on his forehead. "You baka! Why would you do that?"

"So you won't be the only one in pain?" He asked, getting slightly dizzy from the head trauma.

Lucy sighed and smiled at the dumb boy. "Natsu," she sighed. "It's alright."

Seeming to get rid of the pain, Natsu jutted his lip out defiantly. "No, it's not! I hurt you... and that's unforgivable." He said, muttering the last part.

In response, Lucy swallowed the 'awwww' that was sure to come out of her. "Then how are you going to be my boyfriend if you're half-dead?" She finally asked, a blush dusting both of their cheeks.

"B-Boyfriend?" Natsu asked quizically, then smiled. "Boyfriend." He said confidently. "Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfrie-" he started to sing until Lucy stopped him.

"So we are...? Dating, I mean," Lucy asked, laughing slightly at the situation. If she ever had to think about how she was going to get asked out, this definitely _wasn't _one of them.

A cheeky grin appeared on Natsu's face. "Yeah. We are." He smiled, leaning towards her as they kissed again.

Lucy knew that she was far from Lisanna's perfection. But her own imperfections made Natsu love her. And that's what mattered.

* * *

first fanfiction ever! hope you liked it! 3 lucy's a bit OOC, but i think i did well with the rest. c: it's not bad... is it? **and if you want to request a drabble for me, PM me the OTP and the prompt/idea! **i love making fanfics and i have a sucky imagination so yeah. _- Aki_


End file.
